


Down the Palace Stairs - Aux marches du palais

by Gkyhdjr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: hey look more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkyhdjr/pseuds/Gkyhdjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based off the French poem "Aux Marches Du Palais", or, "Down the Palace Stairs". Where Marinette is a princess with many suitors, but only has eyes for a shoemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Palace Stairs - Aux marches du palais

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got a little lazy at the end. But what can I say, I like angst. 
> 
> I did edit the poem a little, as some of it would have not made sense, and the ending was a little difficult for me to figure out. But besides that it is all the same. Which by the way, I went onto this place with like, over fifty different French poems, and I found five really good ones that can fit Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> Also, this is a pretty cool AU. I should do a full story on it.

_Down the palace stairs, Down the palace stairs……_

The sound of shoes echoed through the large castle, even as gentle as the steps were. A skirt swished carefully over small shoes, and over marble stairs. The shoes stopped for a moment, the skirt swishing around as the person looked around to check if anyone was near. Once they were for certain they were still alone, they continued down the stairs, being even more silent.

_There is such a pretty girl, Ion la, There is such a pretty girl…._

Bluebell eyes shift around the empty hall, hair dark like the dimness surrounding her. The pretty young princess, by the name of Marinette, carefully slips through shade and shadow. A beautiful sight is she, in light of the moon coming through a large window of the palace. Her long nightgown still on, nearly covering her small shoes. Her skin seems to glow in the moonlight, but If looked at close enough, one could see tiny freckles doting her nose, a sure sign she was kissed tenderly by an angel. 

_She has so many suitors, she has so many suitors…._

A man would be the luckiest man in the world, to be with such a beautiful, loving, and giving princess. And she often had many suitors coming for her hand, once she came of age. Men of all ages and noble ranks. Dukes. Kings. Counts. Lords. Princes. 

_That she doesn’t know which to choose, Ion la, That she doesn’t know which to choose…._

Young Marinette couldn’t choose between so many suitors. She was just in luck that her parents were wise, and understanding. That they let her chose on her own. Though, just between those with a title. But, just having so many choices wasn’t the only reason the beautiful princess couldn’t possibly choose a suitor…

_It’s the shoemaker, It’s the shoemaker…_

She had met him once, while out in the village. His eyes were what first grabbed at her attention. Green. Green like the beautiful leaves in the summer. Green like her favorite apples. Green like her favorite candies. Then, she saw his smile, as he worked outside his shop, shining and mending the shoes of his customers. She’d never seen such a carefree smile before. She quickly walked over to him, and asked if he could shine her shoes. And they had talked, and laughed until he was done, and the guards came and retrieved her. She’d left sadly, already missing his bright smile and cheerful green eyes. 

_That she prefers, Ion la, That she prefers…_

That was where she went in the dark. After saddling her horse and riding off, she soon arrived at the shoemakers shop, just like the nights before. He opened the door, his smile wide, and greeting her with a kiss to the hand.

“Hello, my lady.” He greeted politely, before pulling her inside. They giggled sweetly together, as they talked and sat by the fire. 

_While he put shoes on her, While he put shoes on her…_

“Can I show you my newest shoes, my lady?” He asks, his smile kind, making Marinette’s heart skip a beat, and her face heat up red. She nodded quickly, and sat down on his stool. She sat there, her legs swinging, while he went back into his workshop and fetches his shoes. When he walked out, Marinette giggled, as he held them behind his back. 

“What have you to hide?” She asked suspiciously, a grin on her face. He gave her a grin, then knelt down in front of her on one knee, slipping some shoes on in place of her others. She would have commented on them, if he hadn’t pulled out a ring as well.

_He proposed to her, Ion la, He proposed to her : Pretty one, if you’d like, Pretty one, if you’d like, We could sleep together Ion la, We could sleep together…._

“I do not have much, but I will give it all to you.” The shoemaker said. “To myself, I have just my bed. But I will gladly share that with you.”

_In a large square bed, In a large square bed, Covered with a white cloth, Ion la, Covered with a white cloth…._

“I will give you all that I have, and all my love, if you say you’ll marry me.” The shoemaker said, holding up the ring with hope. The sweet princess watched in silence, tears of happiness coming to her face. She accepted without thought, her heart speaking for itself.

_We would have been happy there, We would have been happy there…._

 

_If your parents hadn’t torn us apart, Ion la, If your parents hadn’t torn us apart._


End file.
